Heretofore, a battery pack has been known which has a plurality of battery modules arranged with a spacer placed between the adjacent modules, each battery module including a plurality of cells. Such a battery pack has the battery modules and the spacers held in some way. For example, in each battery pack as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, end plates are placed to clasp battery modules and spacers by means of retaining rods and retaining bands, thereby holding the battery modules and the spacers. In a battery pack as disclosed in Patent Document 3, a battery pack case is used to hold the battery modules and the spacers.
Patent Document 1: Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. 11-126585
Patent Document 2: National publication of Translated Version No. 2001-507856
Patent Document 3: Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. 2005-5167